


It Had To Be Him

by KingOfClubs



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Aasim falls for his best friend, Angst, Bisexual Aasim (Walking Dead: Done Running), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfClubs/pseuds/KingOfClubs
Summary: Trigger Warning for mentioned abuse!I got 11 and 4.. Aasim falls for his best friend. I decided to make it angstier than I should have honestly.Words: 1010
Relationships: Aasim/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 1





	It Had To Be Him

The seventeen-year-old sat in his dorm room, staring at his hands, his father’s words echoing in his head. The language he never thought he’d have to hear again. The language that used to be so native… so… natural was a struggle to even remember to the point his memories turned into English. But when it was his memories of his father, that was never the case. It was always the Hindi he had grown up with. Aasim’s first language, he had failed to keep with himself as time went off. 

_ “You will be a good boy, listen to every word I say. Find a nice, rich girl who looks like us? You won’t make your baba upset, will you? It’s easy. Just got to look a little hard, yeah?” _

The person he fell for was… not a girl nor looked anything like him. Though he was pretty sure his father didn’t care for the rich since wealth was no longer a thing anymore. Money wasn’t worth a damn thing in this world. Skill, whatever that may be; cooking, weaponry, leading,  _ that _ was rich in… the world where the dead roam. Least that was how Aasim saw it. Other people like Louis saw fun and slacking off as a fun time.

Aasim rubbed his shoulder, flinching when he felt his fingers touch the scarred back. His father was not a fan of Aasim’s obsession with fire and would try to… beat him out of it… with a hot fire poker… it wasn’t fun. It would happen any time Aasim was caught playing with fire or even just staring at a candle as he watched the fire burn. His father was terrified that Aasim would burn down the house for fun. Or maybe it was just fun for him to torment his child. But honestly, it was probably a bit of both.

“Yo! Sim!” Mitch barged in the room without even knocking, making Aasim fall off the bed in shock. “Uh… you okay? I didn’t mean to scare ya! Just wanted to say hi to… seriously dude you look… are you okay? Not just from that fall you look…. Um… I don’t know the word.”

_ It had to be him! Goddamn it! Fuck! Of all people that would come barging into this room without knocking, it had to be fucking Mitchell! _ Aasim stood up and brushed himself off. 

“Hey, dude, seriously what’s wrong?” Mitch’s voice was flooded with worry and concern. “You can talk to me. I won’t judge you.”

Aasim let out a big sigh. “Look, just thinking about Baba—”

Mitch suddenly engulfed Aasim into a hug. “He’s dumb and doesn’t deserve you, dude. I fuckin’ hate he still has control over you in your brain. He’s dumb and stupid. Okay?”

“I… thanks…” Aasim took the hug, hiding his face, which had turned red and hot from embarrassment. He had the biggest crush imaginable on Mitch, and he knew it wouldn’t work out. Mitch was the  _ one _ straight guy he knew for 100%. Aasim just assumes Marlon is also on that train.

He was just always so caring to the people he cared about. Even if he was basically a dick to anyone else. When he really cared, he didn’t just say it or really say it at all. He only showed it. And it was… so amazing to Aasim. “You didn’t have to hug me. I know your whole gripe with hugs. It’s really not that bad.”

“Dude, that man used to beat you with a fire poker. For fucking  _ irony. _ I am so serious. I will give you all the goddamn hugs. Who cares about my ‘gripe’ of them. Whatever the fuck that means. He’s dumb and stupid, and didn’t deserve you.”

The older nodded. Mitch was the only person he told everything. From being bisexual to his father being an absolute dickwad.

“I’m here. You’re my best friend, dude. I promise.”

_ Best friend _ . Those words rang in his ears, and he felt himself physically deflate. All Aasim will ever be is a best friend to Mitch. “A-About that…” he sighed, taking a step back from Mitch.

“Um… about what? Are we no longer friends? Did I do something wrong?”

“No! No, you didn’t! I… fuck, Mitch…. I like you.”

Mitch sighed. “You know I don’t like—”

“I know! Fuck, I know! I just… I had to tell you, okay? Mitch, I know you wouldn’t ever like me in the way I like you… and that’s okay… I… just…”

“You wanted to be honest with me…?” Mitch asked gently.

“Yeah… I guess you could say that.”

The younger teen scratched his chin and looked down. “I’m still gonna be your best friend, but I can’t be anything more than that. I’m sorry. You do deserve someone great, though. Maybe you’ll find them here? Maybe you won’t, and they’ll come here.”

“Wait, you’ll still be friends with me?”

“Why wouldn’t I? You like boys and girls, and I just happened to be a boy you liked. As long as you don’t get creepy, which like, I know you won’t, then I see no reason for us to stop being friends. Okay? Just as long as you want to put up with me?”

Aasim rubbed his hands together.  _ He’s just telling you this to let you down softly. He doesn’t care about you anymore. You fucked up your entire friendship. Good going, Aasim! _

“Whatever your head is telling you, stop. I know that look… uh… well, at least I think I do. I promise— god, I suck at emotional shit! You’re gonna be my best friend for a long time. Okay?”

Saying nothing else, Aasim just hugged Mitch again. “I love you, in a best friend kind of way this time,” he said awkwardly. Aasim was never good at emotions.

Mitch snorted. “Uh… yeah, same here,” and neither was Mitch. They both sucked at emotions, and that’s one of the reasons they were such good friends. And were going to stay like that. As long as time allowed them to be.


End file.
